Ondernemen
3 mei 2018 Mijn eindexamen project is vanuit een ondernemend standpunt begonnen. Door mijn studiecarrière heen ben ik van animeren naar programmering gegaan en heb ik voor mezelf een medium tussen de twee in gevonden, (de randomation). Met ingang van het laatste jaar ging ik opzoek naar een manier om met dit medium een publiek te bereiken. De Stream Al sinds het eerste generatieve werk dat ik maakte had ik ideeën om het naar een online platform te brengen. Eerder had ik het idee om een 'video generator' te maken die elke dag automatisch een nieuwe video zou genereren om zo een Youtube pagina te onderhouden. Inmiddels heb ik me meer gefocust op een stream, een generator die voortdurend bezig is en online bekeken kan worden als een soort digitaal aquarium. Vanuit het stream idee kwam ik al heel snel bij Twitch als platform. Het is op dit moment de grootste stream hosting service met meer dan 45 miljoen unieke kijkers (Wikipedia). Het is een goed platform om een beginnende fan base op te bouwen en een start te maken in het online geld verdienen. In mijn Twitch case study beredeneer ik verder waarom ik voor dit platform heb gekozen. Met Twitch ben ik als maker opzoek naar een andere manier om geld te verdienen. Zoals vermeld in mijn positionering ben ik opzoek naar vrijheid om te kunnen blijven spelen en mijn eigen regels te bedenken. Als vrijstaande maker leren we vanuit school over twee hoofdzakelijke opties om geld te verdienen: subsidies en opdrachten. Bij opdrachten vind je een klant en maak je een project naar de wens van die klant, met meerdere of mindere mate aan vrijheid. Bij subsidies krijg je veel vrijheid maar is het belangrijk dat je het project goed verantwoord naar de subsidie verstrekkende instantie. Vanuit stage leerde ik dat het niet nodig om één enkel vast inkomen te vinden. Het is veel belangrijker om goed te kijken naar de potentie van je werk en te proberen deze op verschillende manieren in te zetten om via verschillende wegen een geld inkomen te verkrijgen. Sommige makers krijgen veel publiciteit bij hun werk en kunnen vervolgens geld verdienen door lezingen te geven. Andere makers doen weer veel technische kennis op bij het maken en verdienen geld door deze kennis door te geven in de vorm van workshops. Het idee van de stream is mijn zoektocht om zo'n alternatief geld inkomen te krijgen. Met Twitch probeer ik in te haken op de alsmaar groeiende internet economie en de handel van aandacht. Ik denk dat het internet een primaire vorm van entertainment is geworden. Gebruikers gaan naar een site als Youtube of Twitch en consumeren hier content,'' filmmateriaal dat op regelmatige basis geproduceerd kan worden, meestal in de vorm van vlogs of gaming ''let's play's. Adverteerders haken hierop in en gebruiken de aandacht om reclame te maken. Het geld van de adverteerders vormt een inkomen voor de makers, met de host site als tussenpersoon. Eigenlijk heel vergelijkbaar met klassiek tv kijken. Het verschil is dat de content wordt gecureerd door het publiek en niet door een bedrijf. Youtube is in beginsel een video hosting site en iedereen kan zijn of haar eigen films erop zetten, ongeacht de productie kwaliteit. De adverteerders hebben bij deze stap geen zeggenschap. Iedere gebruiker is een potentiële maker en ieder filmpje heeft de mogelijkheid om een miljoenen publiek te bereiken. Het is geen norm om een hoge productie kwaliteit te hebben of om een gevestigde maker te zijn. Het gaat alleen maar om de populariteit van de content. Eigenlijk is dit ook een evolutionair algoritme waarbij er continu willekeurige filmpjes worden getest en de succes verhalen worden gekopieerd en geremixt in een poging om het succes te herhalen (CGP Grey 2015). Het is duidelijk bewezen dat er geen groot budget nodig om veel viewers te krijgen (voorbeeld). Hiermee wordt in mijn ogen de industrie factor weggestreept. Competitie kan vanuit iedere hoek verschijnen wat voorkomt dat de grootste partijen in een financiële race geraken. Er blijft altijd ruimte voor de kleine maker. Natuurlijk heeft dit systeem ook zijn haken en ogen. De focus op populariteit en regelmaat forceert makers om een bepaald type content te maken (en dus vaak niet verder kan of zal gaan dan eerder genoemde vlogs en let's play's) en de enorme hoeveelheid aan makers maakt het weer des te moeilijker voor beginnende makers om kijkers te krijgen. Zo is het huidige systeem van Youtube bijzonder vijandig tegenover animatoren. Zij zijn simpelweg niet instaat om iedere week een nieuw filmpje uit te pompen. Tenzij ze met ieder filmpje viraal kunnen gaan en miljoenen views weten te genereren, zullen animatoren niet instaat zijn om via Youtube een voldoende inkomen te krijgen (RubberNinja, 2014). Toch geloof ik dat door slim je kaarten te spelen het internet de enorme potentie heeft om iets heel nieuws te creëren en daarmee bekend te worden. Ik zie de voorkeuren van het algoritme meer als een interessante uitdaging dan een obstakel. Het is duidelijk dat mijn keuze naar Twitch is gevallen. Twitch lijkt nog wat nieuwer te zijn en er wordt wat wilder geëxperimenteerd in wat voor formaat de streams kunnen zijn. Zeker met de opkomst van Twitch Plays vanuit TwitchPlaysPokemon een aantal jaar terug biedt het een uitstekende mogelijkheid om direct in contact te komen met een geïnteresseerd publiek, zonder dat er enorm veel competitie in die categorie te vinden is. Bij Twitch moet je aan een aantal voorwaarden voldoen om geld te kunnen verdienen. Deze zijn op hun site terug te lezen. Door vier specifieke achievements te halen kan je kanaal de status van 'Twitch affiliate' krijgen. Met deze titel krijg je een deel van de advertentie opbrengsten, kunnen mensen op je kanaal abonneren (ze betalen een maandelijks bedrag voor privileges als extra emoticons, jij krijgt een deel ervan) en je kan gebruik maken van het Bits systeem, een soort manier om fooi te ontvangen. Ik heb nogal gemixte gevoelens bij dit systeem maar het zorgt er in ieder geval voor dat je makkelijk in het streamen komt en heel duidelijk weet waar je naartoe wilt werken om dat eerste loonstrookje te behalen. Bij twee van de vier achievements is het de bedoeling om in de afgelopen 30 dagen vaak en lang genoeg gestreamd te hebben. Aangezien ik een 24/7 stream heb is dit geen probleem. Bij de andere twee achievements moet je tenminste 50 volgers hebben en een gemiddelde van ten minste 3 kijkers kunnen vast houden. De 50 volgers mijlpaal heb ik inmiddels al gehaald. Het 3 kijker gemiddelde is echter wat moeilijker om te volbrengen. Bezoekers blijven over het algemeen niet plakken. Ze raken vrij snel hun interesse kwijt waardoor het niet lukt om de stream continu actief te houden. Mijn theorie is dat ik meer een spelmechaniek aan de stream moet toevoegen. Daarmee kan ik een gevoel van progressie creëren zodat het waarde heeft om bij de stream terug te komen om te kijken of het wel of niet goed gaat. Ik heb wat gekeken hoe andere Twitch Plays kanalen het aanpakken. De grootste kanalen zijn de online controllers als TwitchPlaysPokemon en CommunityController. Een kanaal waarbij een gevestigde game wordt afgespeeld en de kijkers de knoppen input kunnen bepalen door deze in de chat te plaatsen. Deze kanalen krijgen de meeste media aandacht omdat ze inhaken op populaire games en hebben beeldmateriaal geproduceerd door de professionele video game industrie. Deze kanalen hebben geen moeite om een gemiddelde van 50 kijkers aan te houden, als het niet meer is. Ik probeer me niet teveel te verhouden met deze kanalen. Gebruik maken van een bestaand spel met een grote fanbase genereert nou eenmaal makkelijker kijkers. Ik probeer me meer te verhouden met de andere pogingen om een originele Twitch Plays game te maken: Twitch Plays Robotics TwitchPlaysRobotics is a community-driven project to teach robots language. ''In de stream worden continu verschillende 'robots' weergeven. De robots zijn een soort willekeurige stokpoppetjes met twee grote googly eyes die spastische bewegingen maken. Het doel van de stream is om de robots taal te leren. Bezoekers kunnen gezamenlijk stemmen om de robots een kijker bedachte command te geven (bijvoorbeeld 'jump'). Vervolgens zullen de robots een bepaald gedrag vertonen en kunnen gebruikers dit aanmoedigen of afkeuren. Hieruit ontstaat een evolutionair algoritme en krijgen de robots met de meeste aanmoediging de beste kans op overleving en kunnen de meeste nakomelingen krijgen. Het project is gemaakt door een klein team vanuit de universiteit van Vermont en is een onderzoek naar machine learning onder invloed van het internet. Het is gefinancierd door de National Science Foundation en lijkt daardoor geen interesse te hebben om verder te groeien. Uit de beschrijving is duidelijk dat de spelers als test personen worden beschouwt en niet als een publiek dat entertaint moet worden. Het onderzoek en het concept is interessant maar een uitgewerkte presentatie en een vorm van storytelling lijken niet aanwezig te zijn. Twitch Heroes Twitch_Heroes ''is a progressive multiplayer idle action game. ''Als gameplay laat je het voornamelijk in de achtergrond aanstaan. In de stream verschijnt een poppetje met jou naam erboven. Dit pixel mannetje zal willekeurig rond gaan stuiteren en vuurt projectielen af op de verschillende monsters aanwezig in het level. Voor de gedode monsters krijg je punten en zo nu en dan zal het mannetje verschillende prijzen van de grond rapen. De groep spelers vordert door een set aan verschillende thema's voor de achtergrond en komt daarbij verschillende monsters tegen in meerdere soorten en maten. De game komt met een externe site waar je de mogelijkheid krijgt om de behaalde punten te gebruiken om je mannetje level up te laten gaan en aan te kleden met de verschillende behaalde prijzen (laarzen, harnassen, bogen, enzovoort). Het is een simpel spelletje dat zich heel goed uitleent om passief te spelen. Je kan het bijvoorbeeld aan laten staan tijdens het werken om plezier te hebben van wat progressie aan je mannetje. Een slimme strategie aangezien het omhoog brengen van de gemiddelde viewcount direct in het interesse van de streamer zit. Door kijkers te belonen voor simpelweg aanwezig zijn worden mensen aangemoedigd om het spel aan te laten staan en rollen zo vanzelf in de gameplay. Het spel heeft echter een gebrek aan directe engagement waardoor het wat suf aan kan voelen. Er zijn geen onverwachtse gebeurtenissen en players hebben niet veel invloed op het verloop van het 'verhaal', er is geen eindconditie waar naartoe gewerkt kan worden (behalve door alle levels heen gaan) en dus ook geen uitdagingen op de weg daar naartoe. Het is slechts een simpele progressie curve waarbij je als beloning je score omhoog werkt op de leaderboards. Je zou zeggen dat het maar een kleine groep aan mensen aanspreekt maar het is in ieder geval genoeg voor het spel om het hoofd boven water te houden. Ik heb begrepen dat het binnen Twitch sowieso wel een ding is om een stream secundair in de achtergrond aan te hebben staan en Twitch Heroes maakt daar dan wel mooi gebruik van. Don't Kick The Dog DontKickTheDog is een stream game waarbij je tegen een hond aan kunt schoppen. Het spel heeft een focus op een soort multiplayer aspect tussen de kijkers waarbij een actie gevolgen en mogelijkheden voor andere spelers biedt. Als iemand tegen de hond ''kicked krijgen alle andere spelers een opgebouwde hoeveelheid aan punten. Spelers kunnen daarna de hond petten, iets wat maar beperkt gedaan kan worden, en worden uitgenodigd om dat zoveel mogelijk in de chat te spammen. Ook kunnen spelers de politie erbij halen om de spelers die de hond getrapt hebben in de gevangenis te gooien. Uit de gevangenis kan ontsnapt worden om vergiffenis aan de hond te vragen. Het is een spel dat draait om (het weerstaan van) een bepaalde verleiding (de hond trappen) en weet op een interessante manier daar vanuit verder te bouwen. Ik begrijp het zelf niet helemaal maar in zijn simpelheid lijkt het erg effectief te zijn. Het kanaal is pas een maand online en heeft in die periode veel kunnen groeien. Misschien dat mensen er snel inkomen door de directe en aansprekende titel. Conclusies Een terugkerend aspect in de stream games is een gebruik van een punten systeem met een leaderboards. De Twitch doelgroep zijn over het algemeen gamers en worden getrokken door een directe terugkoppeling op hun acties. Door hun te belonen is er een gevoel van progressie een geeft het een doel aan het kijken van de stream; proberen zoveel mogelijk punten te behalen. De beloningen kan ik weer inzetten om gedrag aan te moedigen dat voor mij voordelig is, bijvoorbeeld om de viewcount omhoog te werken. Mijn project Uit mijn onderzoek blijkt dat ik meer moet proberen een bepaalde spelmechaniek aan het ontwerp toe te voegen. Twitch als doelgroep heeft meer behoefte aan een meer gedefinieerd doel voor de stream zodat kijkers geneigd zijn om langer te kijken en meer kijkers erbij te betrekken, zodat mijn stream meer zal groeien. Het spel heeft een win conditie nodig welke wel of niet volbracht kan worden om een gevoel van waarde aan de gebeurtenissen te geven. Ik heb het idee gekregen om een currency toe te voegen aan de Life Disc. Deze currency noem ik voor nu EP (evolution points). Om de zoveel tijd krijgen alle kijkende players een bepaalde waarde aan EP. Zo probeer ik mensen die de stream aan laten staan te belonen en werk ik mijn kijker gemiddelde omhoog. In deze versie maak ik bij het creatie onderdeel geen gebruik meer van het multiple choice systeem. In plaats daarvan krijgen de spelers een enkel blanco karakter te zien met daarnaast een grote lijst met eigenschappen. Aparte woorden als horned, fat, tall, aggresive, big, balanced, fast, ''enzovoort. Spelers kunnen hier hun verdiende EP inzetten op eigenschappen naar hun keuze. Een speler legt bijvoorbeeld 50 EP op horned waarna er horens op het karakter verschijnen. Iedere eigenschap zal de statistieken van het karakter op een positieve en een negatieve manier beïnvloeden. De horens brengen de ''damage ''van het karakter omhoog, maar werken de ''speed ''omlaag omdat de horens zwaar zijn.'' Solo of in een groep kunnen spelers zo een soort creëren met eigenschappen die het uiterlijk beïnvloeden. De creatie krijgt een kleurtje en een naam en wordt vervolgens op de Life Disc geplaatst. De Life Disc heeft ten alle tijde een vaste totaal waarde aan energie. De energie begint in de bodem waar planten uit groeien. Over tijd verzamelen de planten energie en verpakken dit in bessen. Herbivoren zullen energie verkrijgen door bessen te verzamelen. Met energie zullen soorten nakomelingen krijgen om de populatie te vergroten. De statistieken bepalen hoe goed een soort zal functioneren en of ze de competitie met de andere creaties aankunnen. Spelers krijgen ook de mogelijkheid om carnivoren te maken. Deze soorten verzamelen hun energie door op andere soorten te jagen en zo energie te stelen. Tijdens deze race naar voedsel heeft de speler nog steeds wat te doen. 'De hoeveelheid aan collectief verzamelde energie van een soort bepaald hoeveel punten de soort op dat moment waard is. '''Een speler kan ten alle tijden de punten ''claimen. Ze krijgen dan EP voor de punten van die soort op dat moment. Maar ze kunnen dit maar één keer per soort doen. Het spel is vergelijkbaar met het kopen en verkopen van aandelen. Je steekt een deel van je vermogen in het maken van een creatie en kijkt vervolgens hoe succesvol deze creatie weer punten binnen kan halen. Als je te vroeg de punten claimt zal je EP mislopen, doe je het te laat dan maak je kans dat de piek al is geweest of de soort al is uitgestorven. Met de nieuw behaalde EP kan weer een nieuwe creatie worden gedaan om een poging te wagen nog succesvoller te zijn. Een speler kan maar één claim waardige soort tegelijkertijd hebben dus als je niet wacht tot je een claim gedaan hebt gaan je bestede punten verloren. Met de behaalde punten kan ik ook een scorebord creëren. Als spelers punten claimen wordt dat toegevoegd aan hun totaalscore waar ik een leaderboard van kan maken. Ook zou ik kunnen kijken om spelers een level-up systeem te geven. Met een hogere puntentelling zal de speler een hoger level zijn en krijgen ze meer EP of krijgen ze toegang tot vergrendelde eigenschappen. Hiermee beloon ik spelers die op een langere termijn bezig zijn met de stream. Met deze manier hoop ik spelers te belonen voor het spelen en meer waarde te hechten aan de gemaakte soorten. Het feit dat er iets te winnen of te verliezen valt zorgt voor positieve en negatieve plotwendingen. Verschillende spelers zullen verschillende soorten maken welke tegen elkaar zullen concurreren. Hopelijk geeft dat ook interessante interacties tussen de spelers. Wat ik veel haal uit tips van andere streamers en makers is dat het een langzaam proces is waar je veel tijd in moet steken om succes te behalen. Naast dat je continu je werk aan het verbeteren bent is het vooral een kwestie om langzaam maar zeker een volgers basis op te bouwen. Het proces van groeien is een proces waar iedere online maker doorheen moet gaan. Tenzij je geluk hebt is het heel normaal om door een periode van 3 jaar te gaan zonder daadwerkelijk winst te ontvangen. Er is geen haast en het is belangrijk om vol te blijven houden. Het grootse gedeelte van de mislukte verhalen zijn mensen die vroegtijdig stoppen omdat hun verwachtingen niet gelijk volbracht werden en ze geen motivatie voelde om verder te gaan. Deze plannen om het project beter te laten functioneren als een Twitch channel hebben voor nu wel een secundaire prioriteit. Er zijn nog een hoop andere dingen die gedaan moeten worden voor het eind examen en deze spelmechaniek maakt voor de presentatie daarvan niet uit. Pas na het examen in de zomer ben ik van plan er echt werk van te maken om via Twitch geld te verdienen en zal ik mijn tijd steken in het uitwerken en testen van de spelregels. De Installatie Wat wel voor het examen uitgewerkt moet worden is de installatievorm. Zoals beschreven in het doelgroep artikel is het project in twee verschillende uitwerkingen aan het evolueren. Een online stream en een fysieke installatie. De installatie zal gepresenteerd worden met het examen en ik wil proberen om het op events en festivals te krijgen. Een goed werkend interactief systeem moet getest worden. De online stream heb ik al veelvoudig kunnen testen zonder het huis te verlaten. Hoe het in een fysieke vorm werkt heb ik echter nog niet veel kansen voor gekregen. De komende momenten zijn mogelijkheden om de installatie te peilen: * 11 mei: Playgrounds Clickbait Takeover * 5 juni: Night of the Nerds * 23 juni: Cinetoko Fest (nog niet zeker) * 30 juni - 4 juli: Eindexpositie Bij een installatie blijft de doelgroep relatief kort kijken. Mensen lopen langs, kijken even en gaan weer verder naar de volgende bezienswaardigheid. Daarom is er geen nood om spelmechanieken toe te voegen om mensen langer vast te houden. Het is vooral belangrijk om mensen in een eerste oog blik zoveel mogelijk te trekken en in een korte periode de ervaring te laten werken. In het project ben ik opzoek naar een bepaalde hypnotiserende werking in de visuele presentatie. Mensen moeten in het project getrokken worden omdat ze niet weten wat ze zien. Dit was naar mijn gevoel ook de rede achter het succes van mijn vorige project Push to Populate. Ik gebruik willekeurige felle kleuren welke ik in contrast met elkaar zet en probeer complementaire kleuren erin te programmeren. In de 3D modellen probeer ik een regelgeving van simplisme door te voeren. Karakters en gebouwen bestaan alleen maar uit primitieve vormen. Ik probeer een soort onmenselijke waarde op te zoeken, iets te creëren wat niet te refereren valt naar bestaande dingen. Een generatief werkproces leent hier goed voor uit omdat je dan werkt vanuit voorgaande iteraties en niet uit je fantasie wat neerkomt op je geheugen (de limitaties van de menselijke fantasie is een potentieel toekomstig onderzoek op zichzelf). Als ik eenmaal de bezoekers hun interesse heb wil ik ze onderdeel laten worden van het project door middel van interactiviteit. Zo maken ze het bijna intern mee en krijgen ze goed door waar het project over gaat en wat het verteld. Ik had in gedachte om bij de installatie de huidige multiple choice te laten zoals die nu is. Omdat er hier niet op de lag gewacht hoeft te worden is het een snel proces om een karakter te maken en geeft het alsnog de kijker een significante vrijheid in hoe ze het beestje eruit willen laten zien. Als het personage eenmaal gemaakt is wil ik de kijker direct controle geven over de camera. Hiervoor wil ik controller support toevoegen. De kijker kan zo gemakkelijk tussen de verschillende soorten wisselen en de camera van plaats veranderen. Het geeft vrijheid om te kijken hoe de soorten ontwikkelen en zorgt voor een interactie die het kijken actief houdt. Het is nog even kijken of er daadwerkelijk geld te verdienen valt met de fysieke installatie. Als organisaties geïnteresseerd zijn om het project betaald op hun evenement te hebben zou dat heel mooi zijn, maar ik ga daar niet vanuit. Het is in ieder geval een goeie optie om publiciteit voor de online stream te genereren en zo de twee varianten elkaar te laten versterken. Het Lean Canvas Dit jaar hebben wij ook gewerkt met het Lean Canvas (te vinden in de bovenstaande link). Het is een schema ontwikkeld door het Kunst & Werk team van de AKV|St. Joost en is een tool om te reflecteren op je project, met name vanuit een zakelijk standpunt. Mijn project is begonnen vanuit het idee om het voor Twitch als platform te ontwikkelen. Daarom heeft het direct al een ondernemend karakter. Het duurde niet lang voordat ik een doelgroep en een inkomen voor ogen had. Het Lean Canvas was erg handig om deze data op een rijtje te zetten. Het gaf mij het gevoel dat ik ondernemend op goeie weg zat. Bronnen Boogie2988. (19 maart 2015). How to Get Started on Twitch.tv! Geraadpleegd op 6 mei 2018, van link Boogie2988. (8 januari 2018). How TO Make It On Youtube or Twitch in 2018! Geraadpleegd op 6 mei 2018, van link CGP Grey. (10 maart 2016). This Video Will Make You Angry. Geraadpleegd op 15 mei 2018, van link RubberNinja. (1 augustus 2014). Does Independent Animation Have a Future on YouTube?. Geraadpleegd op 15 mei 2018, van link Wikipedia. Twitch.tv. Geraadpleegd op 6 mei 2018, van link Hernandez P. (2018, 10 april). Twitch Is Collecting Moons In Super Mario Odyssey Now. Geraadpleegd op 3 mei 2018, van link Twitch Plays Robotics. Geraadpleegd op 3 mei 2018, van link Anetsberger J. & Bongard J. (2016). Robots can ground crowd-proposed symbols by forming theories of group mind. Geraadpleegd op 4 mei van link Twitch Heroes. Geraadpleegd op 4 mei 2018, van link